


Cult

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Original Sins [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Cults, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Free Use, Gender Identity, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Ritual Sex, Sex, Sex Education, Sexuality, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Talfryn Kwamrak founded the Rarefield Camp.  A wonderful spiritual and open minded community with six families and growing.  Of course, the community is unique.  There are no taboos in the members' sexual education and exploration.  As long as they follow the steps and rules set by the Great and Enlightened Talfryn.
Series: Original Sins [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Cult

Her hands were shaking with nerves in her bedroom, facing a full closet of clothes with what seemed like zero to no options of something to wear. Last week, she’d gone to the doctor and gotten her arm implant. It still felt weird to have. But she knew it was necessary.

Now… it was the night of her initiation.

Living in Rarefield Camp was a uniquely communal way of growing up with a supportive togetherness. It was a small camp made up of six families and the great Talfryn Kwamrak.

He was someone different to everyone. A guide, mentor, father, therapist, teacher, friend.

He built Rarefield Camp from the ground up. Providing an open and supportive environment for families like the Baxters.

Now that Daisy Baxter was twelve, a woman, she was being initiated into the community officially.

There was a knock on the door and her older sister – by two years – Olivia poked her head into their shared bedroom. “You know you have like twenty minutes before we leave for the Chamber, right?”

“I can’t figure out what to wear,” Daisy complained. “What did you wear? Mom and dad sent me to stay with the Pearls during all of your initiations.”

“I just wore a sundress,” Olivia said with a shrug. “You know Dad won’t care what you’re wearing and don’t worry about Talfryn. Just skip the underthings and you’ll be fine.”

Daisy blushed and quickly selected a green tank top dress from her closet and started changing, right there, with Olivia in the room. “What if I fail?”

“There’s no such thing as failing in Induction,” Olivia said with a tut. “You’ve done the steps. Pledge, Confirmation… This is just the next step.”

“Then what if I don’t make it to the next step?” Daisy asked. “Awakening? What if Talfryn never picks me?”

Olivia chuckled. “Talfryn loves you – he loves everyone. You know that. He decides when it’s time for Awakening and its different for everyone. It was a year after Induction for me. Molly Settler hasn’t been Awakened yet and she’s my age. You gotta let things happen naturally. He’ll know when you’re ready.”

“Girls – it’s almost time to go!” their mother called up the stairs.

“Let me braid your hair back,” Olivia suggested. “You’ll want it out of your face, trust me.”

Daisy meekly sat down at their shared vanity table and sat still as Olivia combed through her hair and started braiding it. “What happened when you were Inducted?”

“You know I can’t talk about it, you weren’t there,” Olivia chided gently. “But really, the anticipation is the worst. It’s not going to be as bad or as awkward once you’re there and we’ll all be there with you. So don’t worry.”

Olivia just finished when their mother, Helena Baxter, popped her head in and told them it was time to go. “We can’t be late.”

“Coming!”

It was a short walk to the Sacred Chamber. Daisy had never seen the inside of it. It was a large amphitheater designed for acoustics and comfort. Incense and perfumes filled the room with heavy calming scents. The temperature was just a little hotter than normal, so she was glad she wore a dress. Instead of chairs or tables, the whole place was covered in soft blankets and plush pillows. There were five circles of rising plank seats surrounding the center of the room. Up on a higher plank, Daisy could see goblets, a jug of deep dark red liquid, clear bottles of oils, and more incense.

And there was Talfryn Kwamrak, seated directly opposite the entrance, sitting on the second row up from the center where a shrine of pillows and cushions were set up. Talfryn was a tall man that filled the room whenever he stepped inside. He had an angular face covered in 5 o’clock shadow at any time of day. Deep dark hypnotizing brown eyes, copper hair that tickled the tops of his ears, and a burnt orange peasant top with brown slacks and sandals.

He smiled endearingly when the Baxters entered, his eyes on young Daisy, who had just turned twelve last week. “Welcome. Come in, sit down, be comfortable, drink.”

Helena dutifully took an ornate bronze goblet from the top seat and handed it to Daisy. “This will help you relax dear.”

Daisy peered at the dark red liquid questionably before taking a sip. Her face screwed up at the deep burn of it. It was dark, and sweet, and with a fruitiness she couldn’t identify. But her mother gave her an urging look and she continued to drink it. Her dad took it for her while the family walked into the center. Her mother, sister, and brothers sat side by side with Talfryn, leaving Daisy and her dad, Noah Baxter, in the center of the Sacred Chamber.

“Go on, have some more,” her dad urged gently, handing her the goblet back.

She obediently took a large gulp, hoping that would help. But it burned down her throat and almost made her gag. If not for the burning, she would probably love the sweetness of it. Her father was handed a golden goblet to drink out of, and she wondered if he got the same drink as her or something better.

“I understand your nerves are getting the better of you, Mouse,” Talfryn said with nothing but understanding and affection. He’d started calling her mouse when she was seven and attempted to hide a family of mice in her room as pets. Her mother had freaked out at the sight of rodents in her home. But Talfryn had recognized her love for animals and encouraged her to always keep that kindness in her heart. Then he dubbed her ‘Mouse.’

“This is natural and part of every young woman or man’s life,” Talfryn continued. “We are your family. Your family is here to guide you through one of the most natural and fundamental parts of life. It’s time.”

As he spoke, her dad tipped the goblet into her mouth and held it steady as she drank the last of it. Her mother swiped the goblet from her hands, and she refilled it from the jug. Her dad drained his goblet and handed it off to her oldest brother. As the moments passed, the air grew heavier and warmer and settled around her like perspiring goosebumps.

The room also became a little blurry and dizzy, but not overly so. Daisy was aware when her dad stood behind her and started pushing her dress down to the floor. She was bare to her family. In her natural state.

Then her father’s lips were pressing against the side of her neck and shoulder. She was glad her hair was in a braid and out of the way. Her eyes closed instinctively, and she could hear murmurs of encouragement from her mom and big sister. Telling her to remain relaxed, lean into her feelings, let her father guide her, and not to question them or herself.

Being exposed felt natural and raw at the same time. Her little pink nipples were poking straight out, and she could tell her brothers were looking as their father’s hands skimmed the sides of her pert breasts from behind her. There was something warm on his hands, like oil, that he rubbed into her skin and made her tingle everywhere he touched. She leaned back against his chest, and only then realized he was as naked as she was.

It would have startled her had she not seen every member of her family naked at some point growing up. It was startling to _feel_ him though.

Then his warm hands were spreading that tingling sensation down the small of her back. And his voice was by her ear as he whispered, “Lay down, sweetie.”

She turned around first, as his hands on her hips guided her to, so she was facing him and away from the others. His thumbs teased circles around her nipples briefly before he laid her gently back on the thick cushions in the center of the room. She could just make out the heads of her family behind her.

Her heart was racing as her father’s hands massaged her legs. He parted her thighs and felt up the inside of them, steadily creeping closer and closer to the crux of flesh between her legs. She felt anticipation building up inside of her.

A week ago, when her birthday arrived, and her mom had taken her to get her implant, Helena had also walked her through all the mechanical ins and outs of sexual intercourse. What happened, why it happened and why it worked that way, the consequences of it (both positive and negative) and the different taboos attached to it. Especially the kind of sexual practice the people of Rarefield Camp took part in.

She also told her that sex was natural and wholly pleasurable and her first experience with her father would be the safest and purest way to begin her sexual education. That she wished she had that in her own youth instead of making the kind of sexual mistakes she’d made before finding her father and Talfryn. That Induction the way it was done here was the best way once she’d seen her children go through it.

Daisy kept that in mind as her dad’s finger started prodding at her labia and clit. She was pretty dry to start off. But the oils on her father’s hands helped ease his touch, along with the enflamed feeling her nether regions were experiencing since Noah started touching her. So as he fingers started spreading her lips apart, stroking her slit, and then teasing her clit, her legs fell open as she threw herself into the pleasure her family promised her was to come from tonight.

Behind her, Talfryn and her family had all joined hands and watched on with smiles and their own aroused reactions.

Noah kissed Daisy’s brow, pecked her lips, dipped down to kiss both of her nipples. Then his mouth fell level with her pussy and his tongue was falling out of his mouth to replace his finger’s position on her clit.

“Oh!” Daisy gasped sharply in surprise as her father started tonguing her clit. He lapped at her with the point of his tongue. Then throwing in some suckling that had her nubile and previously untouched body writhing against the cushions and pillows as Daisy keened. Her core tightened and exploded in pleasure. Daisy let out a high-pitched whine. “Oooooooohhh!”

Her dad’s ministrations slowed as her body came back from over the ledge. He sat back on his heels as she caught her breath. Her family quietly applauded behind her.

Her first orgasm.

When her heartrate was steady once more and her legs slackened against the cushions beneath her, she felt her father prodding at her sensitive slit with his fingers again.

“Dad…” she murmured, distracted as someone tilted her head up and poured some more of that drink into her mouth. She gulped.

“Just relax, sweetheart,” her dad said gently as his dipped his finger inside her vagina up to the second knuckle and started massaging her inner walls. It didn’t feel completely foreign to have something inside her. She’s used tampons before. But this was something absolutely different. Tampons didn’t move and stimulate you inside.

Her dad used one finger to shallowing thrust it in and out of her as she got used to the foreign sensation and movement. He slowly worked up until he got his whole finger inside her and crooked it up against the front of her pussy.

“Oh, Dad!” Daisy whined a little, feeling her nerves kick in again.

Talfryn’s deep voice sounded behind her. “Liv, go support your sister. I feel she needs some solidarity right now.”

Olivia dutifully got up and hopped down to the center and knelt by Daisy’s head. She reached for her hand, and Daisy gratefully squeezed it. Olivia’s other hand started stroking the hair that escaped from her braid back from her face.

Her sister’s cool voice washed over her as she soothed her. “It’s going to be okay and the most nerve-wracking part will be over with quick. It feels really good, like it did before, remember? Just take a deep breath and let it out slow. Like this.” She guided her to take a big breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth. As they did this, her father snuck two fingers inside her pussy, stretching her just that much.

“Oh!” Daisy gasped, her eyes searching for her sister’s. Olivia smiled encouragingly and squeezed her hand. “Okay…”

“That’s good, that’s so good, sweetheart,” her father cooed as he gently thrust two fingers in and out of her pussy as she grew more warm and tingly and moist. “You’re getting so wet right now. You’re doing beautifully.”

Daisy whimpered as her dad’s fingers created a ‘C’ inside her and started targeting this one place she remembered her mom had mentioned before. It felt incredible in a pressurized way that made her core tighten instantly. And he refused to relent even as her legs tried to close instinctively as her body wound tighter and tighter.

“Oh…”

“Lean into it,” Olivia murmured from above her. “Don’t fight it.”

“O-kay,” Daisy said with a choke in her voice as her body threatened to explode again. “Uh, uh, oh god, I think I—”

“Just let go,” Olivia and her father urged her.

“OOH!” Daisy cried out as her pussy clenched on her dad’s fingers and legs shook with her second orgasm. “Oh, oh, god, oh god…”

Olivia leaned down with a grin and whispered in Daisy’s ear, “Told you so.”

Daisy let out a breathless giggle.

But then her father was removing his fingers from her pussy and spreading her knees apart to accommodate his lower body. She could see his erect penis sticking straight out from his body, sort of throbbing and curved at the end. But she could not believe something like that would fit inside her tiny body. Even his fingers felt like a snug fit not two seconds ago.

His eyes found hers with a soothing smile. “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart.”

“Don’t tense up,” Olivia added, squeezing her hand.

Daisy took another deep calming breath and nodded, shutting her eyes as her dad’s cockhead started prodding at her entrance. She had a death grip on Olivia’s hand as the head popped inside her with a twinge that made her flinch.

“It’s okay,” Olivia cooed.

Noah started giving shallow thrusts of just the head of his cock inside the very front opening of Daisy’s pussy. It eventually felt normal to her, the stretch pleasant and warm. His hands with that warming oil on were massaging her thighs and stomach as he moved within her.

Without warning, he worked another inch of his shaft inside her and started thrusting with that new length.

“Um…” Daisy hummed in surprise but breathed through it, holding onto Olivia the whole time.

A moment later, again without warning, her father suddenly thrust inside her until he was buried to the hilt, his hips laying flush against her as she was filled to the brim.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” Daisy whimpered, shutting her eyes tight and squeezing the blood out of her sister’s hand.

Olivia just squeezed her back and stroked her hair. “I know. It’s okay. It’s over with now and it only gets better from here. Right, dad?”

Noah answered in a strained voice. “Yes, of course.”

“Go on, Noah,” Talfryn said in an equally strained voice.

Her dad grunted and she felt his cock slowly retreat from her body inch by inch until only the head rested inside her entrance. She clenched up as he moved back within her. Olivia squeezed her hand in warning, and she tried to relax and loosen up her body. Her dad got all the way back in and when he started to pull out again, he only did so halfway before thrusting in.

He developed a languid pace of thrusting in and out of her young body. She could hear little squelching noises from her pussy when her dad’s cock thrust in and blushed in embarrassment.

“You feel so good, darling,” Noah said when he noticed his daughter’s ashamed blush. “So good, you’re a natural.”

“He’s right, honey,” her mother’s voice sounded from behind her.

“You look so good.” That was her oldest brother Richard.

“Can’t wait for my turn.” That was her other brother, Tyler’s, idea of a joke.

“Don’t be crude, Tyler.” And that was Talfryn’s gentle admonishment.

All of it washed over Daisy like white noise as her father repeatedly penetrated her with his long cock. It felt like was poking into her stomach with each thrust. But she couldn’t lie and say she didn’t enjoy the way the curve of his cock swiped against that same inner spot his fingers had found before.

“Oh! That – that spot… that spot there,” Daisy babbled delicately.

“I know, sweetheart,” her dad said, panting. He was beginning to pick up the tempo and add a bit more force to his thrusts. Her pussy made a harsh squelch as he pounded into her. He pressed the flat of his hand against her mound and she could feel the pressure of his cock and hand pressing together through her. He see-sawed into her, resting mostly on his knees and his other hand that rested on the cushion beside her head.

“Doesn’t it feel incredible, Daisy?” Olivia asked teasingly, their fingers intertwining lazily now. “I knew you could do it.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Daisy chanted in a whisper-like prayer as she felt her core begin to tighten one more time. She knew what was coming this time. And she couldn’t wait to see how it was different with her father’s cock inside her.

Turns out, it was totally all encompassing and beyond words. When her body finally released and exploded around her father’s cock, she felt as if she spiked a fever of pleasure. She threw her hair back and let out a low yelp as Noah continued to rock into her. She was just coming down and reaching the point of overstimulation when he let out a choking grunt and slammed into her, releasing his seed deep within her.

“Wonderful,” Talfryn announced as they caught his breath. He climbed down from his seat and knelt behind her head in a meditation pose. He guided her into deeper, steady breathing. Then he leaned down and pressed an exalting kiss to her forehead and whispered, “Well done, Mouse.”

“Thank you, Talfryn. Thank you, dad,” she whispered to the ceiling. 


End file.
